Flores en botón
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Si la inocencia en el hombre es algo negativo, en la mujer es la esencia de la vida.
1. Irezumi

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_El primer fic de Bleach que leí, fue AiHime y después de eso creo que no veo ni el manga ni el anime del mismo modo, pero lo importante no es eso, sino lo que pretendo con este fic: un AiHime que tenga AiHina… y un poco de UlquiHime…_

_Ok no es la novena maravilla del mundo, pero es todo un reto para mí._

_Espero les agrade… por perverso que pueda llegar a ser._

Dedicatorias:

_Para los lectores que no le tiene miedo a las cosas diferentes._

* * *

**Flores en botón**

Si la inocencia en el hombre es algo negativo, en la mujer es la esencia de la vida.

-Soren Kierkegaard-

**Irezumi**

* * *

**La flor que se coló bajo la piel**

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Aizen miró de soslayo, Gin permanecía en el vano de la puerta abierta pero evidentemente dentro de la habitación blanca, tan blanca como el resto de las cosas en aquél mundo árido que había elegido para dirigir el curso de sus planes.

El shinigami que llegaba comprendió lo inútil de la pregunta y se limitó a cerrar por dentro importándole poco el sentido de privacidad que implicaba un baño para deshacerse de toda la arena que se llegaba a adherir a sus formas espirituales. No obstante, el líder de los Espada restó importancia al hecho y decidió permanecer en el agua por un rato más dándose el lujo incluso de cerrar los ojos.

Gin se acercó silenciosamente en sus pasos, no así en sus palabras que habían sido todas ignoradas por el resto de los moradores de aquél inmenso complejo militar, por llamar de algún modo al tipo de construcción que era Las Noches.

—Me estaba preguntando... — dijo encontrando asiento en un banco largo donde estaba la ropa del otro.

— ¿No es acaso posible que permitas que Kaname y yo vayamos con los Espada a buscar a los Vasto Lorde?

—Lo siento, no.

Gin presentía eso, era tal vez la cuarta o quinta vez que le planteaba la idea para librarse del tedio que representaba quedarse en sus aposentos hasta que surgiera algo qué hacer. No podía vivir entrenando en solitario y tampoco era viable entrenar con Hollow de rango menor porque los mataría sin mucho esfuerzo.

Aburrido como estaba, se dejó ir hacia atrás recostándose a lo largo de la banca.

—Es preciso que los Espada demuestren de manera práctica lo que se puede hacer por ellos, si va un shinigami solo tendríamos enfrentamientos sin sentido y pérdidas innecesarias.

Era tal vez la cuarta o quinta vez que Aizen le explicaba los motivos con notable paciencia sin demeritar la cortesía, sabía que el shinigami se aburría, no había papeleo que hacer, no había inspecciones que realizar, no había nada más que la sensación de que en Hueco Mundo el tiempo se arrastraba para avanzar y el mayor pasatiempo que había encontrado Gin hasta el momento, era contabilizar arrancar por absurdo que sonara.

—La paciencia es una virtud. — agregó Aizen luego de unos momentos en los que creyó que su compañero se había quedado dormido.

—Pero no nos encontramos precisamente en un lugar donde sea precisamente la virtud alguna de las cualidades reinantes.

— ¿Es acaso eso un reproche?

—No. Es una observación de lo evidente.

—La virtud es, Gin, algo diferente a la concepción que se tiene en la Sociedad de Almas, que la restringe a la razón recta. En su forma más pura, la virtud es la excelencia añadida para llegar a la perfección.

Gin guardó silencio tras las palabras que contrariaban su percepción inicial de Hueco Mundo, aunque no convenciéndolo totalmente de la veracidad de las mismas. Si bien su elección libre había sido seguir a Aizen, encontraba bastante lúgubres los motivos tras los cuales se llegaba a la creación de un Hollow y sus posteriores evoluciones hasta los arrancar, o los Espada concretamente.

—Y esta virtud tuya…

Aizen sonrió de medio lado, Gin lo notó e interrumpió su pregunta.

—Discúlpame, sigue por favor. — dijo Aizen girando el rostro para verle y no seguir dándole la espalda como había estado sucediendo.

—No tiene importancia.

—Claro que la tiene, si alguno de mis camaradas no está convencido de mis objetivos, su voluntad no puede considerarse aliada.

—Solo quería saber ¿Cómo diferenciarías entre el exceso y el defecto de la virtud?

Aquél llamado rey de Hueco Mundo volvió a cerrar los ojos. El vapor del agua caliente disminuía, llevaba ya largo rato sumido en aquél lugar sin recibir novedad hasta la aparición de aquél allegado suyo con quien había iniciado una curiosa conversación. Una última vez se incorporó un poco, en esta ocasión para salir completamente dejando que el agua adherida a su piel resbalara por la misma con curiosa lentitud, pero antes de animarse a dejar completamente la bañera levantó la mirada al cielo raso de la habitación que se encontraba más alto de lo normal en un cuarto de baño.

—Por la razón. Mientras exista la razón en los motivos y se luche por conseguirlos sin perder de vista el original, seguirá siendo virtud, sea cual sea la esencia de la misma.

—Entonces… la virtud de los Espada…

—Es precisamente esa que los convirtió en Hollow.

Gin lo meditó.

—Disculpa. — dijo Aizen haciendo que Gin se moviera ligeramente a la derecha contra la pared para permitirle sacar su ropa.

—Tal vez, podrías hacerte cargo de Wonderweiss, se encuentra bastante aturdido.

—Idiota.

— ¿Perdona?

—Idiota, está idiota, no aturdido.

Aizen sonrió mientras ajustaba el obi.

—Respeto Gin, respeto a tus camaradas ante todo. — agregó de buen humor acomodándose el cabello húmedo con una mano.

Dirigió sus pasos a la salida, dejando al otro shinigami en aquella habitación cálida, con el vapor despejándose lentamente, condensándose en el techo y bajando parsimoniosamente por las paredes. De la filosofía de la virtud saltó inmediatamente al tema del agua. Si los Hollow y Arrancar fuera de Las Noches sabían que ahí, en la fortaleza, el líquido era constante tal vez habría más de un revuelo, pues como toda alma, aparte de energía espiritual el agua representaba una fuente importante de subsistencia.

El agua, el origen de la vida y la manutención de la no vida.

Se levantó bruscamente, el ocio le hacía pensar más de la cuenta en cosas que no venían al caso, y meditar sobre las cuestiones Gnoseológicas y Metafísicas de Las Noches y sus moradores cansaba tras un rato.

Decidió bajar un par de niveles, no estaba seguro si eso era, pero al menos lo que a sus ojos era un jardín de cuarzo podía ser un sitio más agradable para pasar el resto de tiempo libre que tenía, lo que por desgracia hasta la fecha fijada para la batalla final, era demasiado.

A partir de esa ocasión, no volvió a meter el tema, solo curioseaba en los rincones, hurgaba en salones y usando su autoridad como "cercano" se daba el lujo de profundizar, al menos en apariencia, en los detalles de los Arrancar.* Pasó tal vez un mes o una semana… no tenía idea, su sentido de percepción del tiempo estaba estropeado, todo era lento y agónico.

Y de pronto llegó…

Se encontraba al otro lado de la fortaleza, y la curiosidad por atravesar los pasillos lo picaba con ansias, solo que estaba el inconveniente de Ulquiorra Cifer, así que para entrar a la torre debía solicitar el permiso de Aizen, dando él la autorización, poco podía hacer el estoico Espada para impedirle el paso o interferir en su curiosidad.

Buscó en la sala de reuniones, le encontró tal como había quedado tras la última reunión y pensó entonces que era bastante extraña esa inmovilidad que llegaba a tener en ocasiones, por mucho tiempo sin hacer algo en particular.

— ¿Kyōka Suigetsu? — preguntó acerándose despacio tras no recibir respuesta a su llamado. Aizen levantó los ojos encontrándose con la sonriente expresión de Gin, tenía cierto aire ausente en su constantemente apacible expresión y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar lo que generalmente no dejaba a la vista, pues él, su teniente, ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones.

En la muñeca derecha, apenas perceptible en la blanca piel una marca casi traslúcida, un borde definido pero débil, algo que, solamente quien estuviera demasiado cerca todo el tiempo podría notarlo. Por eso solo él la conocía, una flor en capullo, pequeña, no mayor al tamaño de una uña.

Tōsen por obvias razones tampoco sabía de ella.

—No…— respondió al cabo de un rato regresando a ser el mismo que se mostraba siempre.

—… Esa humana…

— ¿Inoue Orihime?

Gin ladeó la cabeza.

—Hasta donde sé, aquí nadie más puede calificar con ese adjetivo. — bromeo consiguiendo una pequeña risa del llamado rey.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Quería saber… si…

—No, lo siento. — repitió caminando a la salida seguido por un confundido Gin.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera terminé de hablar!

—No Gin, no puedes verla…

— ¡Pero…!

—Tu presencia. — interrumpió deteniéndose un momento, giró el rostro para verle.

—Le resultaría agradable, y no es esa la idea, no por el momento.

El shinigami se aturdió ¿Acaso era eso un cumplido? ¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Qué demonios había querido decir?

—Deja que Ulquiorra haga su trabajo.

Molestarle era una posibilidad, pero no una muy grande, incluso estaba resignado a que no le respondiera, pero de verdad tenía curiosidad, podía mantenerla prisionera y ya, pero en cambio había dado instrucciones específicas al Espada para el proceder con ella, había dejado explícito su deseo de romperla, deshacer su voluntad y unirla a ellos más allá de la farsa en el interés de sus excepcionales poderes.

Aizen se lo había dicho, aunque extraños y particularmente poderosos, inútiles a sus propósitos.

Únicamente quería por capricho ver cómo ella confundía sus lealtades, cómo dudaba, cómo se aferraba a él de la misma insana manera en que…

— ¿Por qué…? — Gin no terminó la pregunta a propósito, esperaba que el otro adivinara, sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque no le dio gana o porque había sido muy vaga la pauta.

Sacando su sonrisa cínica se animó a seguir, se le ocurrió algo simple, curioso y ridículo tanto como posible, porque aún no era un dios, aún estaba ligado a caprichos, deseos.

—Tú solo hiciste un buen trabajo con la teniente Hinamori Momo ¿Crees que Ulquiorra lo haría mejor? ¿Quebrar niñas lindas?

Descaradamente lo había dicho, fuera de ojos indiscretos, en una incómoda conversación empujada por su exceso de tiempo libre.

Aizen volvió a detenerse.

¿Le respondería?

No, tal vez en otra ocasión.

— ¿Acaso consideras linda esa ingenuidad sobre la realidad?

— ¿Ingenuidad?

—Ingenuidad, inocencia, inexperiencia… pureza ¿Qué es un ser puro? Es un ser que no ha sido tocado, que no comprende nada porque nada conoce y todo ignora, un ser que no tiene existencia ni valor…

Gin no avanzó detrás de él como lo habría hecho en otras ocasiones ¿Había percibido rencor? Aizen estaba lleno de eso y más, pero nunca lo dejaba relucir por una obstinada necesidad de apariencias con su retorcido humor templado que pocas veces interpretaba incorrectamente.

Miró al muro tras el cual se podría distinguir la torre de la cautiva.

Juraba que Ichigo no tardaría en lanzarse por cualquier medio al rescate de su amiga. Hasta entonces, el tiempo en Las Noches le pertenecía.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*XD bueno, de alguna forma tenía que saber todo lo de los omakes de la Enciclopedia Arrancar, no encuentro alguna actividad que pudiera hacer en un sitio enorme, vacío, donde la gente no es muy amistosa como para pasar el rato con amigos. Además, es evidente que todo lo hacían los arrancar._

_En fin._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Himawari

**Himawari **

**La flor que sigue con pasión**

Los pasillos del cuartel permanecían silenciosos como de costumbre. El aire solemne que los envolvía se respiraba como la misma paz del descanso eterno que prometía la muerte, y el capitán a cargo de aquél lugar era entonces como la representación misma de la piedad que abrazaba a quienes eran elegidos.

La joven shinigami nunca había visto nada parecido; el aire de grandeza y poder haciendo equilibrio con la sencillez y la amabilidad, sin duda alguna, el modelo perfecto de la arquitectura que igualaba el carácter del propio capitán Sōsuke Aizen.

Cuidando sus pasos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no quebrantar la atmósfera, iba de un lado a otro, acostumbrándose al nuevo trabajo que le había sido asignado, al nuevo lugar, memorizando el sitio exacto de cada papel y archivo, incluso la forma peculiar en la que su capitán ordenaba la tinta y los pinceles para que ella misma pudiera mantenerlo con la propiedad pertinente.

—No te exijas tanto, Hinamori-kun. Es tu primer día, ya has trabajado suficiente.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz que hacía que se estremeciera cada que llegaba a sus oídos, con el timbre profundo y masculino que tal vez solo ella encontraba más maravilloso que la existencia misma. Cerró los ojos pasando el bochorno de saber que su adoración era tal vez innecesaria pues aquél hombre distaba de ser aquél que encontraba felicidad en las alabanzas y adulaciones, pero eso solo hacía que ella le quisiera más.

—Casi termino.— susurró encontrando débil su voz, hacía tan poco tiempo que podía estar cerca de él y ser enteramente útil que le parecía como un sueño del que no tardaría en despertar para verse como un miembro más de la división, a quien sus compañeros constantemente molestaban por su complexión petiza y carácter dulce.

—Ha sido un día largo, deberías descansar.— insistió el hombre mientras él mismo seguía apilando cosas en el escritorio para llevarlas seguramente a su habitación para trabajar un rato más antes de quedarse dormido.

—Permítame por favor.— y extendió sus brazos para llevar ella una parte.

—No te preocupes, no quiero causarte más molestias.

— ¡En absoluto! Permítame acompañarle, después de todo, soy su teniente…

Él no insistió más, con una inclinación de cabeza solo le dejó llevar una parte y avanzó al frente para conducirla por el camino hasta su habitación. El viento podía escucharse correr por la fría noche, ya nadie quedaba en el cuartel, salvo los que hacían alguna guardia nocturna.

En quietud y silencio ella parecía disfrutar más la presencia de aquél hombre al que había aspirado desde hacía tanto tiempo, como si en esa casi ausencia por la falta de conversación, el abismo entre los dos se redujera. Podía ver su amplia espalda, su cabello, su andar elegante y de paso seguro, sus pequeños ojos de mujer inexperta bebían de la imagen sin saber exactamente lo que quería hacer, lo que seguía en su plan de aspiraciones y vida. Había terminado sus estudios con sobresaliente, había ingresado a una buena división -a _su_ división- y finalmente había sido aceptada su solicitud para teniente.

Quería serle útil, quería demostrar que era capaz de grandes cosas ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para impresionarlo? ¿Para hacerse visible ante sus ojos?

Sonrío dulcemente para ella misma, él no era un premio, no era algo por lo que se compitiera y ganara, él era un hombre libre, poderoso e increíblemente amable que tendría todo a sus pies si lo pidiera, porque todos se referían a él con estima y respeto, y en eso ella no era nada diferente al resto de la división.

Le gustaba ese silencio, tan rico como sus conversaciones, que fueron cuatro en todo el día y cada una de ella pensaba atesorarla como su hubiera sido única y última. Él no le había tratado como a un subordinado al que se le dan las ordenes y exigen resultados, él había estado a su lado explicándole ciertos movimientos que desconocía, le había acompañado para presentarla con todo aquél con el que necesitara un trato constante y solo se habían separado para el almuerzo que él tenía planeado con otros capitanes.

Pasaron por un puente, un par de patios interiores y, finalmente, al frente de una gran puerta, sin haber estado ahí antes, supo que habían llegado. Aspiró la esencia del lugar grabándola en su mente como un recordatorio de que en todos los lugares donde él estaba, podían guardar su propia presencia.

—Pasa, por favor.— invitó abriendo la puerta y colocándose a un lado en un claro gesto de cálida bienvenida. Sintió sus mejillas encendidas realmente apenada, pensando que se había visto obligado a permitirle la entrada a un lugar tan personal solo por su obstinación de acompañarle, y empezaba a disculparse por ello cuando la interrumpió, siempre en calma y con la calidez en cada una de sus palabras.

—Ahora eres mi teniente, siempre serás bienvenida aquí como lo fue Gin.

Bajó la mirada.

—Sé que le apreciaba bastante.

—Pero si no ha muerto, ha obtenido una justa recompensa a su esfuerzo.

—Espero poder hacer un trabajo del que ambos se sientan orgullosos.

Y aquello lo había dicho con el corazón en la mano, con la sinceridad de quien sabe que ha venido a ocupar un lugar que tuvo una persona apreciada y capaz. Una gran responsabilidad más allá de una obediencia perfecta, que alcanzaba los puntos de máxima confianza en la Sociedad de Almas, porque un teniente no era solo un segundo al mando en jerarquía, no era un archivista ni una secretaria, era el mayor soporte de un capitán.

—Sé que lo harás, eres una mujer apasionada.

Nuevamente la vergüenza asaltó su rostro confiriéndole más la apariencia de una niña que de la mujer que él hablaba, pero agradeció el halago y reiteró la promesa ante él, de dar lo mejor de si misma, y ante ella misma de estar siempre a su lado, en todo momento, porque no había nadie más digno para entregarse que él, y aunque solo llevaba un día junto a su presencia, era una certeza que nadie le había podido contrariar desde el momento en que lo conoció durante aquella casi trágica noche de práctica.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Primera escena, con Momo, en una relación que me causa muchos conflictos, pero bueno, yo no la establecí así._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Felices fiestas!_


	3. Yuri

**Yuri **

**La flor que es grata a todos**

Las puertas ante las que le condujeron eran enormes, sobre todo en relación a ella misma que, en general, resultaba particularmente pequeña. El Espada empujó con una sola mano y la blanca madera cedió al instante en un silencio que, lejos de causar consuelo por el ausente rechinido de las goznes, no hizo más que inquietar el ya turbado ánimo de la joven.

—Solo quédate y aquí, y obedece. — fueron sus escuetas palabras mientras le indicaba que debía pasar a lo que se entendía como su celda.

Orihime levantó tímidamente la mirada para ser más consiente de ese espacio, el cielo raso se elevaba muy por encima de su cabeza con impoluto blanco extendiéndose para hacerle perder el final y acrecentar la impresión de su insignificancia. El aire era frío, se colaba por una ventana alta por la que también podía ver la luna. Tres barrotes negros al medio seccionaban la visión y ella pensó que eran tan innecesarios como la cerradura que el Espada había puesto apenas salió sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra. No había manera de que alcanzara el alféizar ni de que ella sola pudiese empujar la puerta.

Dejó salir un silencioso suspiro para no escuchar el eco que producía tanto espacio y caminó lentamente hasta donde el claro de luna se introducía iluminando la alfombra.

No había la gran cosa; esa alfombra, un sillón solitario en una esquina, una mesa con una sola silla en otra y la cama que pese a ser más grande que la que tenía en su propia casa, lucía intrascendente, casi invisible, en tan amplia habitación. Una pequeña puerta, más adecuada a su tamaño estaba al fondo, a la izquierda de la cama. Blanco sobre blanco, blanco en todos lados pero ella realmente no podía percibir sino una fina y atemorizante oscuridad.

Terminó la inspección, la estancia superaba por mucho su idea original de lo que debía de suceder al llegar. Tal vez era culpa de las novelas, siempre que había algo similar a su situación los prisioneros se colocaran en las mazmorras oscuras y malolientes. Las piernas le temblaron al comprender de manera acertada que de ninguna manera eso era por asomo una novela y quedó arrodillada sobre la alfombra tratando de hacerse entender a sí misma que esa era su realidad, la que había elegido por decisión propia, como varias veces había asegurado en el salón principal frente a los Espada.

—Escogí esta habitación porque la ventana recibe la mayor parte de la luz lunar.

Orihime saltó en su sitio con un chillido ahogado, el silencio se había roto abruptamente sacándola de sus pensamientos, pero no pudo pronunciar nada concreto. El rey de Las Noches caminó hacia ella con paso silencioso, ella solo se encogió de hombros para controlar el escalofrío que la recorrió tan solo con ser consciente de su presencia.

¿Cómo un solo hombre podía desplegar tanto poder?

Pero no era poder como el de un bankai, no era como el poder justo antes de pelear. Solo… solo era poder por poder, poder que estaba constante ahí, envolviéndolo, impregnando el espacio a su alrededor y le hacía sentir mas grande que el cuerpo espiritual en sí mismo.

—Esta única visita tiene un propósito específico, Ulquiorra pasó por alto un detalle aclaratorio que considero importante; los barrotes, Inoue Orihime, no son para acentuar un carácter de prisionera que no tienes, es más bien para seguridad tuya. Los Hollow menores, no son siempre tan razonables y desean penetrar en este castillo para tomarlo. Usualmente no representan problemas, pero no nos arriesgaremos ¿Verdad?

Bajó la cabeza mansamente dejando que el flequillo que había puesto detrás de su oreja, cayera sobre su rostro.

—Gracias…— susurró sin estar completamente convencida de que sentía la gratitud que había expresado con sus palabras. Aunque por otra parte, la misma visión de aquella blanca habitación, limpia, amplia, toda para ella, contraponiéndose en la imagen mental de una mazmorra, le hizo abrazar un sentimiento vago de verdadera seguridad.

En el Seireitei, todos se habían referido al capitán de la quinta división, Sōsuke Aizen, con las más vehementes palabras. Incluso después de que se revelara su identidad como un traidor, llegó claramente a sentir y escuchar aún bastantes simpatías entre los shinigami. En base a ello, la imagen que se había formado se hallaba difusa en su mente, el enemigo para el que se preparaban tenía en su concepción, más forma de arrancar que del propio Aizen.

—Tengo algo para ti, un regalo.

El shinigami levantó la mano derecha mostrando un traje blanco. Orihime, impulsada por una súbita oleada de obediencia lo tomó con las manos temblorosas, dubitativa.

¿Todos sus subordinados llegaron a sentirse así? ¿Con esa misma imperiosa necesidad de ni siquiera hacerle esperar para acatar sus demandas?

Estrechó la prenda contra su pecho. En realidad no se lo había demandado, su palabras exactas no tenían ni siquiera la orden de aceptarlo expresa o implícitamente.

—Gracias…

Se ruborizo al verse a si misma dando un segundo agradecimiento. Tragó saliva, espesa y amarga. Se sentía observada por ese par de fríos ojos marrones.

La joven le miró darse la vuelta para salir con una elegancia absurda al tiempo en que su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho. Unas lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos pero se rehusó a dejarlas salir volviendo a tragar.

—Descansa, Inoue Orihime.

Diciendo eso finalmente salió de la habitación.

Los ojos de Orihime se fijaron casi absortamente en su amplia espalda, como si quisiera grabar en su mente la imagen para forzarla a encajar en su sitio dentro de todo lo que ocurría. Tanta vehemencia que orillara a una guerra, tanta frialdad como para condenar a inocentes a seguir su juego… ¿Habría algo más lóbrego que eso? ¿Más ruin?

En solo esos instantes, esos pocos segundos de su visita quiso clavarlo con odio en su corazón, apretó muy fuerte el regalo recibido mientras su confundida mente seguía rechazando la determinación ¿Porqué tanta amabilidad? ¿Por qué esa habitación? ¿Por qué la atención? ¿Qué le daba como motivo para guardarle rencor si incluso prometió salvaguardar la vida de sus amigos?

Se acercó a la cama en cuanto tuvo la certeza de que la puerta volvía a estar cerrada, esta vez sin cerrojo ni candados.

Tan fácil que sería solo abrirla y salir, dar vuelta a su decisión y marcharse. Esa comodidad que le ofrecían no podía aceptarla, le causaba más dolor del que seguramente le causarían los grilletes de las cadenas en un calabozo oscuro. Tal vez lo preferiría para mitigar un poco la culpa de saberse traidora. Mas sin embargo, era consciente de su realidad, de las atenciones.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y sus ojos buscaron ávidamente al Rey de Las Noches al tiempo en que soltaba un sollozo imaginando nada en realidad, solamente por el deseo martirizante de decir algo cuando había sido forzada a tan prolongado silencio, en cambio fue su celador quien apareció con la nula expresión de su rostro ligeramente más sombría que en la ocasión anterior.

—Aizen-sama ha venido a verte en un intento de calmar absurdos temores, no obstante reaccionas como si entrara para asesinarte. Si yo tuviera esa premisa para actuar contigo, con toda seguridad ni siquiera tendrías tiempo para tan exagerada reacción. — dijo entrecerrando los ojos y moviéndose del paso de la puerta.

—Pasa. — ordenó y un arrancar entró empujando un carro de servicio con varias bandejas.

—La comida, mujer. — señaló haciendo un ademán con la mano para despedir al arrancar que lo obedeció en silencio y sin demora, cerrando al puerta a sus espaldas.

—No tengo hambre. — se resistió ella cuando solo unas horas antes había observado que realmente estaba hambrienta.

—La dejaré aquí, regresaré en una hora. Habrás terminado para entonces. — sentenció dándole la espalda.

Un viejo y absurdo temor asalto a la joven obligándola a saltar de la cama dejando el traje que le hubieran dado antes sobre las suaves sábanas.

—Lo tomare ahora. — se apresuró a decir deteniendo el paso del Espada que apenas miró por encima de su hombro.

—No tardaré, puedes esperar…— dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza avergonzada de su impulso.

Desde que su hermano la había sacado de la casa de sus padres llevándola al pequeño departamento que compartieron por varios años, la hora de la cena se había vuelto un ritual de vital importancia. Si el trabajo lo demoraba, no importaba, serían las diez, once o la media noche, pero ella le esperaba para cenar juntos. A su muerte, buscó siempre invitar a alguien, amigos que estaban para no dejarla sentir su soledad.

Se sentó a la mesa tras acomodar los platos en su lugar correspondiente. Ulquiorra desistió de su marcha pero no hizo más que encaminarse a la ventana, de espaldas al simulado comedor.

—Aizen-sama se ha tomado muchas molestias para preparar tu estancia ¿Por qué no has usado aún su regalo?

No supo qué responder, tenía la idea en su mente de hacer una pequeña resistencia, una rebeldía insignificante que consistía en no usar aquella prenda.

Escuchó al Espada dar un par de pasos hacia ella quedando a su espalda, muy cerca, causando un nuevo escalofrío al sentir su energía mortecina.

—Tu cuerpo y tu alma existen con un único propósito, para Aizen-sama y sus deseos. — dijo en voz muy baja, como el siseo de advertencia de una serpiente.

— ¿Lo entiendes?

Orihime levanto la cabeza girando un poco la vista viendo ante la mirada impávida del Espada, que no había realmente una negativa como opción. En aquella habitación, rodeada de sombras y viejos temores, con la luz de la luna a espaldas del delgado celador, tuvo una segunda revelación, una sobrecogedora y triste; él sería tal vez su única compañía.

—Lo entiendo…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u monumento a la complejidad, esto se veía más fácil cuando era solo una idea._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Ajisai

**Ajisai **

**La flor que ama con paciencia**

—Teniente Hinamori, no debería hacerse cargo de tareas tan triviales como esta, para eso estamos los novatos. — dijo un joven miembro del escuadrón mientras miraba con nerviosismo a un lado y otro.

—No te preocupes, ya he terminado el papeleo, solo quiero hacer algo útil mientras esperamos la autorización…— respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Pero si trabaja demasiado! ¿Cómo puede sentir que no hace algo útil?

La joven shinigami inclinó la cabeza sin importarle mucho que ella tuviese un rango mayor al del muchacho frente a ella. En muchos sentidos, ella no se sentía lo suficientemente importante como para imponerse al resto de sus compañeros por mucho que en ocasiones Toshiro se lo recriminara. Pasó los dedos por las flores que ordenaba para hacer algunos arreglos para los salones del cuartel, la textura aterciopelada le gustaba demasiado, el aroma y los colores que contrastaban una vez armados.

—Además… al capitán Aizen le gusta mucho el ambiente que se crea, dice que es estimulante y genera armonía.

El muchacho rodó los ojos.

—Al capitán le gusta todo lo que hace, teniente.

El rubor se hizo presente enseguida y se quedó ahí aferrándose a las mejillas de la teniente con tal fuerza que pudo pasar por una rosa, como las que tenía a un lado para colocar en los arreglos. Avergonzada como estaba, ella se giró para no dar la cara tomando una hortensia para recortar el tallo y cambió el tema a las bondades del arte del Ikebana intentando que el joven restara importancia al comentario que había hecho inocentemente.

—No es correcto mirar a una joven trabajar tan duro y no seguir su ejemplo.

Los dos shinigami dieron un salto en sus lugares y se giraron para ver al capitán que recién llegaba, este rió un poco a causa de las exageradas reverencias que le dirigían.

— ¡Lo siento mucho capitán! — exclamó tomando enseguida algunas de las cosas que tenía la teniente momentos antes e intentando hacer algo él.

—No te preocupes. — repuso el hombre caminando hacia ellos para entrar al cuartel.

—Hinamori-kun lo ha hecho muy bien, y lamento que no pueda tomar un descanso, pues ahora la necesito conmigo. — dijo extendiendo su brazo para ayudarla a subir el escalón.

Ella sacudió sus manos, estaba llena de hojarasca, humedad y un poco de tierra.

—Lo siento, me aseo enseguida. — se disculpó, pero eso no fue impedimento para que él la tomara por el brazo con delicadeza.

Mientras avanzaban camino al despacho principal, fue imposible para ella no recordar las palabras de su compañero momentos antes.

— ¿De verdad piensa que lo hago bien? — preguntó tímidamente.

—Solo un necio aseguraría lo contrario. — respondió sonriendo con calidez permitiéndole pasar primero después de que abrió la puerta.

Una vez dentro, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

La luz del medio día entraba por la ventana abierta iluminando el escritorio haciendo reflejos en la madera, podía ver incluso las partículas de polvo danzando trémulamente en medio de esa quietud, se imaginó solo por unos instantes que escuchaba a su capitán llamándola con una voz más seductora, giró sobre sus talones y lo encontró absorto frente a un archivero revisando unos papeles para determinar cuáles debía de sacar.

Volvió a ruborizarse y tragó saliva.

Una cosa era que él apreciara todo su trabajo y otra que la apreciara a ella misma.

—Hay algunas cosas que corregir respecto al informe, el último, ya están listos los análisis, solo hay que hacer las anexiones pertinentes. — comentó distraídamente, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de la joven mirándola solamente por unos instantes.

—Sí-sí. — tartamudeo.

El hombre se giró completamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin decir nada. La teniente no fue capaz de resistir el contacto de esos profundos ojos que serían capaces de descubrir cada secreto de su alma, quizás incluso, con su aguda mente, no le sería difícil comprender la admiración que le profesaba.

—Los cambio ahora. — susurró estirando los brazos para recibir los nuevos documentos, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y se alegró de ello porque no estaba del todo segura sobre lo que sucedía con su expresión en cuanto sintió el toque sedoso de las manos del hombre apenas tocando las suyas. Más suave que el de los pétalos de las flores ¡Tan absurdo! ¡Tenía las manos más suaves que ella misma!

Inclinó mucho la cabeza y salió tan rápido como pudo con la sensación del toque aún haciendo vibrar cada uno de sus sentidos.

Ella tenía una oficina propia, contigua a la del capitán, pero era personal y exclusiva para ella, y era de los pocos tenientes que podían jactarse de tener un espacio privado y no un escritorio contiguo a la inquisidora mirada de sus capitanes. No obstante, ella hubiera preferido compartir estancia. No se quejaba, quizás él había pensado que por ser ella una chica, requería de una privacidad que su género reclamaba con cierta frecuencia, y él, atendiendo a las reglas de toda cortesía se la había concedido.

Caminó despacio hasta su lugar y dejó su carga ahí. Había también un lavabo pequeño pero con espacio suficiente para permitirle asearse lo suficiente tras el trabajo con las flores. Miró sus uñas, bajo ellas había rastros de tierra y del verdor de los tallos, se sintió apenada por tal descuido, el capitán de la quinta división era todo decoro y orden mientras que su teniente iba por el cuartel con las uñas de jardinero. Sacudió la cabeza y terminó de arreglarse lo suficiente como para asegurar que no quedaría ninguna mancha verdosa sobre los papeles.

Ya se encontraba trabajando cuando un pensamiento asaltó su mente…

¿Y si tan solo se sentía demasiado hostigado por ella y decidió por eso separar las oficinas?

La fuerza de tal idea sacudió su cuerpo ¿Quién no iba a notar que ella se bebía el aire que respiraba su capitán?

Su respiración se volvió pesada…

Llamaron a la puerta.

— ¿Hinamori-kun?

Se puso de pie rápidamente para abrir la puerta, y encontró al dueño de sus pensamientos con un servicio de té en manos.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Aún no terminaba de formular la pregunta cuando ella se apartó dando un salto hasta la mesa para hacer espacio.

—Lamento mucho tomar tus descansos también. — dijo con un tono suave, realmente… sincero.

—No, no diga eso por favor, yo mis descansos los ocupo en lo que me gusta… me gusta… hacer cosas útiles… para usted…

Aizen la observó preparar el servicio, con una mirada total y absolutamente dedicada a ella, llena de comprensión sobre lo que implicaba la confesión hecha, aunque ella no había sido capaz de entender la magnitud de lo mismo y seguía atendiendo lo respectivo al té.

El capitán soltó un casi inaudible suspiro.

—Me agrada tu compañía, Hinamori-kun. — expresó con tranquilidad.

—… ¿Capitán?

Él levantó la mirada al techo, con un aire de tranquilidad en la expresión relajada del rostro.

—Es un trabajo duro el que tenemos, pero aquellas personas que son como tú, hacen que sea más agradable, que se vuelva más que un trabajo de rutina… gracias por eso.

La joven shinigami se quedó completamente en silencio, apabullada por lo que acaba de escuchar y ya hacía como parte de una ilusión. Parpadeó varias veces, e incluso pensó que no había respirado en absoluto durante el tiempo que le tomó al hombre pronunciar aquella frase.

Él estiró la mano para tomar la de la joven, aquello era real, el suave tacto de sus dedos que apresaba su mano en un gesto personal y no accidental como muchas otras veces, se lo confirmaba.

El tiempo pareció ir más lento, en silencio, dejando las últimas palabras flotando aún en el aire con olor a jazmín. La joven shinigami le miró marcharse con la promesa de verse más tarde, y la puerta fue testigo de la debilidad de sus piernas en cuanto se vio sola, el corazón latía deprisa y en su mente solo estaba la convicción de que si ella era capaz de hacer algo por volver agradables los días de su capitán, entonces lo haría.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Retomamos a Momo, es agradable que Aizen haya regresado al manga, así esta historia no parece tan fuera de foco como supondría jeje_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
